1JSL
Direct auto biography from 1JSL Prologue "My history on this server started one day when Barrendome 2b2t's flower trail video came up in my recommended list, after watching I immediately tried to join 2b2t to be greeted with a 700 player queue. I Said yeh nah homie so googled 2b2t Alternatives, and was met with 9b9t Chapter 1: The beginning My first day on 9b9t, i was lucky enough to not have a trapped portal. i walked to around 5k overworld and decided to run on the overworld. At this time i was playing completely vanilla, and didn't even know about Minecraft hacks, so the look of surprise on my face when i saw a player named ZeltFN in full enchanted diamond armour running on water shocked me. I closed my eyes as he graciously came forth to me. he didnt kill me, instead he added my discord. turned out it was his first day ass well (he'd previously logged) we made a temporary base around 7k 2k (i wanna visit but i have no clue where it is :( ) I chopped some trees, and planted some seeds, it was then we decided to head to spawn with my prot 1 armour and the kit we shared. We immediately regretted it but we ran on the +- diagonal highway 23k where we got out and found an abandoned base which we took over. At our new base ZeltFn thought it would be cool to ask for active dupes in chat. we got one response from a player telling us about the cactus dupe... that didn't end well. after i died to a creeper at my new base i was sent back to spawn where i struggled to make it back to the base because i was retarded,Zeltfn then told me to buy items from a store called Seapicklez item store, but cos I'm poor i payed with steam items. Sadly, me and ZeltFn stopped talking as he joined 69hr's base and lives in the US, so timezones were different. Chapter 2:The Rise and Fall of The Catholics After joining the subreddit i saw a post by a user called nick_gurr saying he is started a group called Catholic Alliance. As i had never been in a group before I thought why not. I was the 4th member into the group, and had little idea how retarded it was gonna be. The group began to gain notoriety after Having a formal debate with Temporeal in a discord. I arrived at the base a few days after it'd been built, it had already had around 12 members. I imedietly started spamming coords in a discord named Viva la resistance to gain myself attention (It didn't work) but the base was greifed shortly after. After the fall of the Catholic Alliance, i felt lonely and just ran for millions, I then tried to get into 69hr's base so I could be with ZeltFN, however 69hr took like 48 hours to responded to each of my messages and i gave up. Chapter 3: The Dark Side ZeltFn then began to play 9b9t less frequently so i asked for 69hr's coords and promised just to look and he gave them to me. I arrived at the base And stayed there for a few days waiting to see an online player to talk too. i began to get impatient so said in chat "I have 69hr's base coords anyone wanna greif", ahh the shit i did for human interaction. A got a response by a player called revved. revved told me he wants to do this grief to help him get a better role in his group. That was the first time i heard the name "The Imperials" I first thought nothing of it but revved invited me to there main discord server. for the first week i didn't say anything in it until i decided to join a VC. In this Vc happended to be the owner of the group Mrck10. That was the first time i met another Australian on 9b9t so i decided to give the Imperials a chance, later that night he invited me to his private base named Emperors island. Emperors Island was my first base i lived in and didn't grief that was actually decent. however there was a rat, and ZimThedestroyer blew it up. Emperors Island Was the invention of the "echest dupe, a shitpost i came up with after placing a lot of echests. however people started thinking the dupe was real and MRCK10 Used this to scam people.I call this chapter the dark side, because the stuff i did with the imperials i really regret. this unfortunately includes scamming other players from the non-existent Imperial shop. The imperials lost 4-5 bases in one month all destroyed by NVHQ, the insiders weren't found out until later to be revved, the first imperial I met, and solluxx. I then tried to get into NVHQ but it was griefed hours before revved would've given me the coords. Chapter 4: A New Hope The one good side of being in the imperials was i managed to find other Australian players, who had similar timezone as me, these are k3r, p1ginmud, Crunch, and Dan41779. after i left the imperials i formed by own private base with these bois. It felt good to live in a base without worry of getting insided. Despite the blank threats by tabbott, we knew we were safe. I knew my rep was defined on my previous actions, and that's not how i wanted to be known. That was then when i decided to host my first PvP tournament. It was a huge success, and Minecart11 even commentated on it, which was a big moment for me. after that event i decided thats what i wanted to be known for so I became the "Event organiser" of 9b9t working on many different events. Too be contiuned...